The present invention relates to a housing for holding a thread monitor comprising a thread tension sensor and a switching member for controlling a fiber feed device of an open-end spinning station.
In a known apparatus, in the cover of an open-end spinning station is provided a recess acting as a passage for the thread taken off from the spinning station (German Patent Application No. P 28 11 960.0-26, Schubert & Salzer prospectus "Rotor spinner RU 11/RU 80"). In the recess is located the thread tension sensor of a thread monitor which controls a fiber feed device for the spinning station in dependence upon thread tension. The thread monitor is attached to the cover directly or via a panel which forms the lid of a housing holding a spinning element. The fiber feed device may also be controlled by means of a push button which can be brought into action on the thread tension sensor and pivot the latter in the process. This push button is either supported by the thread monitor or attached to the cover independently of the thread monitor. Attachment of these parts is carried out by means of several screws. Assembly of the thread monitor is time-consuming as correct positioning of the thread monitor relative to the cover is difficult.